


Chad and Chrissy

by DocGyara



Series: Queen Chrissy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Woman on Top, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Chad, star quarterback has been trying to get with the cheer captain, Chrissy, for a while. But she won't give him the time of day. Things change when she unexpectedly asks him to prom. He has big plans for prom night, but what does she have planned for him?
Series: Queen Chrissy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550764
Kudos: 34





	Chad and Chrissy

High school has been the best years of your life, you've always been the top of the food chain. Everyone knows that Chad rules the school. Being the best athlete your high school has ever seen is a big part of that, you're the star player of the football team and you've lead your boys to dozens and dozens of victories. You've already got college talent scouts calling your house. 

Your life is perfect and you can have anything you want in the world. 

You've had your way with any girl you want, except one.

Chrissy is the captain of the cheer squad. And she is so hot. She's the perfect girl, the hottest girl, just the right girl for you. Long blonde hair, perfect breasts, perfect ass. Just curvy enough without being a fatass. You've had your eye on her amazing body for a real long time.  
Even thinking about her right now makes you hard. You'd do anything to get a piece. 

But Chrissy never gave you the time of day...until just a couple weeks ago when she asked you to prom, can you believe it? What kind of crazy girl asks a guy to prom? Whatever. It doesn't matter. You're gonna give her the time of her life at prom, then dick her down all night long until you're satisfied.

You rented a limo to pick her up, why not? You've got the money to spend to make this night special. You're dressed up slick as fuck and when you get to her place, she looks amazing.  
"Hi Chad! I've been looking forward to this for a while. Are we going to have a lot of fun tonight?"  
"Oh, we'll have a night you'll never forget."

She smirks and climbs into the back of the limo.  
"Promise?"  
"Oh, I promise, baby."

The prom itself is nothing too impressive, dumb music, dumb speeches, dumb dancing. You watched one of your buddies spike the punch and you had a few drinks. So you've got a good buzz going on. They finally get to the announcement of prom king and prom queen.  
It's you and Chrissy. Huge surprise. You go on stage, smile for the assembled losers there to congratulate the both of you. You put on the dumb crown, but everyone claps for you, so that's cool.

When the prom eventually winds down, you lead Chrissy back to the limo. She seems pretty excited.  
"I've got a hotel room already reserved for us, Chad."  
"Haha, I like a girl who's prepared. Just tell the driver where to go and then we can have some real fun."  
"Really? I hope you've got something special in mind."  
"Oh yeah. I got big plans for us. Real big, baby."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise. Totally."

You get back to the hotel room, it's real fancy and there's a big bed just waiting to get used all night.  
Chrissy is already stripping. Damn, this girl must be hornier than you thought. This is gonna be fun.  
You quickly take off your tux. She's laying back on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing.

She is so fucking hot, even more gorgeous with her clothes off. This is gonna be the best night of your life. You get on the bed and go to kiss her, but she stops you.  
"Wait, Chad. Did you bring any protection?"  
"We don't need that, Chrissy baby. We're just gonna have a good time."  
"I don't know. I always heard that kids get pregnant the first time they do it."  
"Don't worry about that, I won't knock you up."  
"So...you think that I won't get knocked up?"  
"No way. Let's just focus on having fun together."  
"So you promise that I won't get pregnant?"  
"I promise, baby girl."  
"If you say so...now get over here and fuck me."

The sex is amazing, the best you ever had. It feels so good to finally fuck Chrissy, this hot bitch that you've wanted to get a piece of for years. Who the fuck cares if she gets knocked up? She'd make a hot-ass milf, and she'd probably let you fuck her even more then. You two fuck, hard. You dick her down good and she's really into it, she loves your cock and you make her cum a few times, you totally get off hearing her scream and her tight pussy drains you for all your worth.

She wants to cuddle after, but you're feeling tired. Whatever, you'll let her spoon you until you pass out, you're feeling kinda weird, though. Maybe had too much spiked punch. Doesn't matter.  
Chrissy snuggles up close to you.  
"How do you feel after finally getting to fuck me, Chad? I know you've been wanting to for years."  
"The sex was totally awesome, but I feel weird. Uh, bloated like gas? A little sick to my stomach."  
"That's totally normal for someone in your condition."

That's a weird thing to say. You look back at her and say the only thing that comes to mind.  
"Huh?"  
"Don't worry too much about it, mister star quarterback."

You're confused, but quickly distracted. The bloated feeling gets worse, pressure is starting to build.  
You look down at your stomach and it's swollen out a bit.  
"What the fuck? That's weird..."  
As you're looking at your stomach, it starts to swell out a bit more as the pressure builds.  
"What the fuck is happening?! My stomach is growing?"

You sit up and put your hands on your belly, which is still growing out and getting bigger and bigger, you look back to Chrissy.  
"Did you do something to me? Am I getting fat or something?"  
"Wellllll....Baby fat maybe."  
"Huh!?"  
"You've got a baby in there. You're pregnant, Chad!"  
"Are you fucking with me?"  
"We had sex without protection, and now you're pregnant with my baby."

She reaches over and starts to rub your belly. Your skin is stretched tight and her gentle hand feels kinda nice.  
"Oooh, you look really cute with a baby bump, Chad."  
"Oh god, there's no way this is happening...I miss my perfect abs!"  
She smirks deviously.  
"I like you this way, you're my own big pregnant quarterback!"

Your belly just keeps getting bigger and bigger. There's no way this is real.  
You don't believe it, it's some kind of a trick or a prank, maybe a dream?  
Suddenly, your thoughts are interrupted as something starts moving inside your belly.  
"Oh god, I can feel something moving! Is that a baby...I really AM pregnant, aren't I?!"  
"Absolutely! I knocked you up with my baby, now you're a pregnant daddy-to-be, Chad. And I get to just sit back and watch the whole thing."  
"I always heard about pregnant teens, but I never knew I'd be one!"

Your belly keeps getting bigger and bigger, is it ever going to stop swelling?  
"How am I gonna play in the big game with a giant pregnant belly?!"  
"Don't worry about that, you're gonna give birth before that happens. Tonight, probably."  
"Oh god! I'm gonna have to give birth to a baby? Oh god I'm gonna have a prom night baby!"  
"We've still got some time before that happens, though. I'm gonna enjoy looking at your cute pregnant belly a while longer."  
"Shit, are you getting off on this? This giant belly turns you on?"  
"Well, I think it's pretty exciting. You wanted to fuck me for so long, thinking you're the big, strong alpha male, but you ended up being MY pregnant bitch."  
She smirks devilishly.

She starts to rub your belly again, it's so swollen and sensitive, it feels really good when she rubs it.  
You kinda like the extra attention she's giving you. Without even realizing it, your dick is rock hard.  
Oh god, you've got a boner from being the cheer captain's knocked up bitch!

Chrissy, the prom queen, is still rubbing your big pregnant belly, but she moves her other hand to your hard cock and starts to jerk you off. It feels so fucking good to get some relief.  
"We've got some time before you go into labor, how about we have some fun?"  
"You really want to fuck me like this? A pregnant guy?"  
"Seeing the star quarterback, pregnant with my baby? It gets me hot. Especially that big bump."  
"Oh god this whole thing is making me so horny too and I don't even know why, I need to get off!"  
"A big, strong man like you, knocked up with my baby. It's so sexy."  
"Just tell me what you want me to do, Chrissy, and I'll do it!"  
"As of right now, you're my personal pregnant bitch, Chad. I'm the prom queen, so why don't you call me queen? I'm gonna fuck you so hard and you better not dissapoint!"  
"I wont, Queen Chrissy! I'll do anything you want! I'm so horny, I just need some relief!"

She grins  
"Promise?"  
"I promise!"  
"Now, lay back and I'll do all the work."

You lay back on the bed, your huge, swollen pregnant belly and erect dick exposed for anyone to see. Chrissy gets on top of you, straddling you and sliding down onto your cock. She rides your pregnant cock cowgirl style, she's riding you so hard, the sex is even better than before, you never imagined it before but it feels amazing to fuck while pregnant.

She screams in pleasure, climaxing first, but that doesn't even slow her down, she goes at you even harder, you cum in her almost immediately after, but she still wants more.  
Queen Chrissy isn't going to let you go until she's finally satisfied.

Eventually, after what seems like forever, she stops and lets you rest, you're totally exhausted and more than a bit sore. You don't even know how many times you came.  
Queen Chrissy wraps herself around you, well, the best that she can with your huge belly in the way.

What else could even happen tonight. You got to have sex with the woman of your dreams, but you're the one that got pregnant, and then she fucked your brains out again. You went from being the star quarterback and prom king to being the prom queen's pregnant bitch all in one night.

She's rubbing your belly again, and it's so tight and sensitive that her soft hands feel amazing as they caress your big swollen baby bump. You can feel the baby that the cheer captain put in you moving inside you.  
"Chrissy, I gotta say...I think I'm starting to like this."  
"That's good, I've been having the time of my life tonight. And you kept all your promises to me."  
"Uh, I'm glad I guess?"  
"Oh, you should be glad. But you need to be ready for what's coming next."  
"What? What's coming next?"

Suddenly, you start to feel some pain and pressure from inside your belly.  
"Shit! What's happening?!"  
"Every pregnancy has to end, eventually."  
The pain increases.  
"FUCK! Tell me!"  
"You're going to deliver our baby. Right now."  
"Ohhhh fuck! You mean I'm going into labor?!"

You feel warm liquid between your legs and hear a splash of water.  
"Oh god, my water broke. It's happening right now!"

More contractions keep happening. The pressure and pain are getting worse, the contractions get closer and closer together. You're dripping with sweat. Your breathing is heavy and pained, it turns from panting to gasping, and then from gasping to screaming, this is the hardest pain you've ever felt. You never imagined you'd be giving birth, but it's just as intense as you've ever heard it was.

You can feel the instinct telling your body to push, Chrissy is doing whatever she can, she's ready to help you deliver the baby.  
"Hnnn...hnnn...Oh GOD it feels like I'm pushing out a whole football! A BIG one!"  
"Don't worry, Chad. Soon you'll deliver our baby and you can rest."  
"OH GOD IT HURTS! Do you promise it'll be okay?!"  
"I Promise."

Oh fuck this too much, you thought you were sore when Chrissy rode your pregnant cock until it was raw, but this is so much more intense. The contractions keep coming, and all you can go is gasp for air and scream as you feel the baby coming.  
"I can't do this! It hurts too much!"  
"I'm dissapointed, Chad. You're a big, strong man. You can give birth to a little baby, can't you?"  
"You're...hnnnn...right! I can do this! If I can win the big game, I can deal with giving birth!"

Chrissy squeezes your hand, at least you have someone here and don't have to do this alone.  
"It's almost here! I can see it crowning!"  
"FUCK! OH GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"You can do it, Chad!"

You keep pushing, and keep pushing for what seems like forever. All you can do is scream your lungs out from the pain. But finally, the pain is over, and everything is quiet as you catch your breath. The silence is suddenly broken as you hear a baby start crying.  
"It's a boy, Chad! You gave birth to our son! He looks so healthy and strong, just like his daddy!"  
"A son? Huff...wow. That's so cool...I...huff...I just hope he likes football."

You're totally spent. You thought the championship game would be the most memorable night of your life, but this was all so fucking wild. A bunch of sex with the cheer captain, a whole pregnancy, even more sex and then giving birth to her baby all in one night.  
You're more tired and sore than after any football game you've ever played in your whole life.  
Right now, you just want to sleep for like a whole fucking week.

You're trying to relax so you can rest. Your newborn son is sleeping peacefully nearby. Chrissy cuddles up with you in bed, wrapping her arms around you and making you the little spoon again.  
"So Chad...what have you got planned for our second date?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I've got a few more stories already written and I'll be uploading those soon.  
> This is the first one of this sort of thing I wrote, and my later ones are definitely better.
> 
> They have similar themes. Pregnancy, femdom, etc...But some aren't mpreg. So if that sounds like the sort of thing you'd be interested in, please keep your eyes open for more from me. Thanks for your time!
> 
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
